1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for synthesizing a composite of a conductive macromolecule and a protein component, in which a protein composite consisting of protein bonded to a macromolecular anion is used as the protein component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conductive macromolecule is a material on which a great interest is focused, at present day, due to its excellent physical properties inherent in a macromolecule. Such a conductive macromolecule is widely used in a variety of application fields, such as, for example, the preparation of a conductive plastic for preventing static electricity, the separation of compounds, a compound sensor, the delivery of a drug, a bio sensor, a diagnosis device, etc. Since being successively synthesized using a monomolecular anion as an additive, (see, Journal of chemical society and chemical communication 635 (1979)), this conductive macromolecule has been continually studied to achieve an improvement in the electrically conductive property and mechanical property. In order to improve the performance of its conductive macromolecule, although there was carried out a study on the chemical modification of the conductive macromolecule (see, Solid State Science 49 (1983)), this study did not provide a satisfactory result. In addition, even if an additive, such as a macromolecule anion, was used to adjust the physical property of the conductive macromolecular (see, Journal of Electroanalytical chemistry 224, 123 (1987), and Macromolecules 20, 1594 (1987)), it is disadvantageous in that the additive is limited in use to commercially produced macromolecules or a neutral macromolecule. Methods used up to now to synthesise a composite of the conductive macromolecule and a protein, include a method in which protein itself is used as an additive to the conductive macromolecule, and a method in which protein is composed with a monomer of the conductive macromolecule and the resulting composite is electrically polymerized. Such methods, however, have various problems, such as the limitation on usable kinds of protein, an insufficient efficiency on the synthesis of the conductive macromolecule-protein composite, the elution of protein into the conductive macromolecule-protein composite, etc.